Los celos de Yuri
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yuri miraba con recelo a sus tres compañeras de equipo y hasta pareciera que Kanata no se daba cuenta de lo "coladas" que andaban por él. Lo que nunca se dio cuenta, fue el par de ojos azules que la miraban con intensidad.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_** ** _Les presento la novedad de lo que estoy escribiendo, hace poco volví a leer las novelas, no recordaba que en algún momento eran divertidas. ¡Y con lo emocionada que estuve! No pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de al fin escribir algo de ello._**

 ** _Se que lo que estoy escribiendo sería un poco cliché y parte del fandom que muchos odian. ¡No me importa! Escribiré lo que me quiera y lo que me parece bien._**

 ** _Sin más..._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yuu Moroboshi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir sus historias._**

* * *

¿Su nombre? Yuri Flostre, una maga con muy buenas habilidades y destrezas, sumandole una belleza sin igual. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Ya que ahora ella sólo miraba con recelo a sus compañeras de equipo, Whitale Misora, Eisenach Lecty y Flamel Rico. Y su maestro, Kanata Age. Desde que había perdido la apuesta, ella llego al equipo que el entrenaba y si, decidió quedarse.

No podía quejarse, el era un buen maestro, lo sabía de primera mano y sus compañeras eran muy buenas amigas, eran lindas y siempre era tranquilizador escucharlas y tener alguna que otra salida como entrenamiento especial. El único problema era que todas estaban un poco obsesionadas, para no decir enamoradas, por Kanata.

Los sonrojos, las miradas brillantes y el nerviosismo que el les causaba, era lo que casi no soportaba. Siempre las miraba con recelo, entendia el porque ellas estuvieran un poco locas por él y es por eso que se comportaban así, ella sabía de sus sentimientos por él pero lo que le molestaba más era que él no hacía nada por alejarlas.

 **-Hasta parece que disfruta de la situación** -Suspiro con desgana y miro a otro lado.

No quería ver como aquellas chicas estaban colgadas por él pero sin que se diera cuenta, un par de ojos azules la miraba con disimulo.

 **-Oye Yuri ¿Puedo hablar contigo?**

Antes de que Yuri pudiera salir del salón con sus compañeras, sólo se despidió y prometió llegar al entrenamiento con ellas.

Kanata cerró la puerta y se aseguró que aquellas tres chiquillas no estuvieran merodeando por ahí.

 **-¿Sucede algo maestro Kanata?**

 **-Hoy te he notado más distraída de lo normal ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Alguien te ha dicho o hecho algo?**

 **-No, simplemente estaba distraída, prometo ya no volver a preocuparlo**

Yuri, sin dirigirle mirada alguna, camino a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ser abierta, una mano golpeó la puerta y pronto se sentía encerrada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de su maestro.

 **-¿Podría quitarse? Necesito hacer mi entrenamiento**

 **-¿Segura?** -Kanata hablo a su oído **-Estoy realmente seguro que tu tenías celos de ellas tres**

Yuri un poco sonrojada se volteo, iba a decirle unas cuántas palabras pero al ver la mirada brillante de Kanata guardo silencio. Esos ojos no dejaban de mirarla, se sentía indefensa.

 **-Yo...** -Tartamudeaba, sentía su rostro caliente y quiso desviar su mirada hasta que sintió la mano de Kanata en su barbilla y hacer que volvieran a verse.

 **-Vamos Yuri, no deberías estar celosa de ellas, si nunca te has dado cuenta, yo nunca le prestó atención a lo que ellas hagan o digan** -Kanata volvía acercar su rostro, miraba con atención los ojos de ella, sus sonrojos y como tragaba duro **-Yo siempre he mirado a mi primer y única alumna testaruda que salve aquel día**

 **-Maestro Kanata...**

 **-Llevamos años conociendonos, quiero que me llames sin los honorificos así que hazlo Yuri** -Ordenó.

 **-Kanata** -Yuri tartamudeo.

 **-¿Si Yuri?**

Kanata soltó una pequeña risita y pronto su vista se enfocó en los pequeños y carnosos labios de Yuri. No se había dado cuenta de lo llamativos que eran y más si ella se los mordia.

Pronto, su pulgar estaba en el labio de ella y lo acariciaba con delicadeza, era tan suave, tanto que le empezaba a dar un poco de curiosidad de como se sentiría. Con su otra mano había tomado la cintura de Yuri y así acercarla a él.

 **-Kanata...** -Murmuró nerviosa.

 **-Tú eres la única que siempre he mirado Yuri** -Sentía el cálido aliento de Yuri, estaba seguro que sus labios tenían un gloss de algún sabor **-Sólo cierra los ojos**

Y así hizo Yuri. Pronto sintió como algo más había chocado contra sus labios, se sentía algo rasposo pero era una sensación cálida. Sus manos, con timidez, las subió al pecho de Kanata, sentía bajo sus llemas, como su corazón latía con rapidez.

Poco tiempo después se separaron, sentía sus mejillas calientes y cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver a Kanata con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaban con gran intensidad.

 **-Espero que con esto entiendas que yo sólo miraré a Yuri** -Kanata se separó y tomo de su mano al salir del salón **-Ahora hay que ir al entrenamiento con las demás o sospecharan**

Y así volvían a la "normalidad" con Misora reclamando el porque habían tardado y las miradas constantes de Kanata sobre Yuri.

¿Quien pensaría que después de esto cambiaría un poco más sus situaciones?

Las constantes miradas de Kanata a Yuri, los pequeños detalles que hacia Kanata como tomarse de las manos o pequeños besos en sus mejillas, hizo que Yuri se diera cuenta de lo importante que ella era para él.

En ocasiones tenía celos pero antes de los entrenamientos vespertinos, Kanata le mostraba que no debía preocuparse por ellas, el única y solamente tenía ojos para ella.

Y pensando que todo había empezado con sus celos. Bueno, encontró el lado bueno de ello y eso era Kanata.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡No duden que seguiré escribiendo con tanto entusiasmo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 3 de Octubre de 2017_**


End file.
